Prophecy
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Relena is exposed for all that she is and the Gundam Pilots are needed to undo her horrors before something truly bad happens. The Scouts and Darien are looking for their missing leader in order for their utopia to begin.
1. Chapter 1

A closely guarded secret was about to be released to the gundam pilots and the public. This secret would lead to a long-awaited paradise. The truth would be revealed about a crime against humanity.

Une called the gundam pilots along with Relena Peacecraft to the Preventor's headquarters. She turned on the TV recording.

"People of Earth and its colonies, I am the leader of Prophecy, a group that demands the stop and release of Project: Immortal. Until then all corrupt politicians will be held captive..." the transmission cut off.

Everyone in the room turned to Lady Une, but Quatre was the first to speak, "What is Immortal?" His reply was a shrug of indifference.

A squeaky wheel grabbed Heero's attention to a guilty looking Relena. Her smile was uneasy and she grasped her hands in a nervous manner.

"Relena," Heero's tone screamed 'you better start talking.'

"Hee..hee.. The project is fundamental to the research of evolution. She heals herself and others. You need to find these terrorists to obliterate them." Relena's eyes gleamed with malicious intent.

"She?" Quatre looked horrified at what the poor female in Relena's care had to go through.

"Opps." Relena's didn't mean to reveal that. An army knife to her jugular was meant to get her to talk some more. She seemed to spill her guts if made nervous or threatened. Everything she said was in a rush. "I am funding it, but her blood is silver, Heero. She looks our age and talks in gibberish. She is a danger to Earth. As Queen of Earth, I demand that you eliminate Prophecy. Do not worry, we keep Immortal heavily sedated so she is not awake."

The pilots exchanged looks in disbelief. They did not approve of Relena's research. Nodding in agreement, they looked her in the eye. They silently swore to make up for the tribulations Immortal had to go through as Relena's guinea pig.

"It is inhumane to hold anybody against their will. Besides, you are the former Queen of Earth," Quatre rationalized, but Wufei sneered at her in disgust while Trowa showed his contempt for her in a snarl of loathing.

"So what. It is to better mankind," Relena was not going to come to her senses.

"You may leave now Ms. Peacecraft," Lady Une practically ordered.

Relena snorted at them then in a mini-temper tantrum slammed the door, uttering foul words under her breath as she stomped away.

"I would like to avoid another war. We have known Relena long enough to know she will not stop Project: Immortal. She will not give us Immortal's location so it is up to you to find her. It is up to you five to free this girl and see to her health," stated Une in one breath.

Heero straightened his black T-shirt after he stood. He appeared upset and he was, because his morals screamed that what Relena was doing was wrong. The others had to run to catch up to him or be left behind. Duo nearly commented on Heero's foul mood. Wufei was close to panting. Heero's new green jeep idled, but Heero was impatiently waiting.

Quatre leapt over the passenger door to take the front seat. Trowa lifted an eyebrow in amusement. Duo scrambled into the car. At high speeds, they raced to Quatre's house to pack for a long mission. Their destination, London for research, because Relena might try to halt their progress. They avoided being seen by cameras so she could not track their whereabouts.

They had been doing research, in a modest ten bedroom townhouse in Quatre's standards, for two weeks when Quatre rushed in flushed.

He excitedly waved a dusty book around. The book was labeled "The Lost Empress's Prophecy." It bore an up-turned gold crescent surrounded by ten gems. The prophecy was an oracle's prediction two millennium ago.

In one minute's time, he talked enthusiastically about a prophecy that was related to the broadcast's background. He showed a picture that matched the broadcast's. Silver gleamed from crystalline towers. Gardens of radiant bounty were seen on the grounds.

Heero took the book to read the prophecy aloud,

"The lost one will be found,

Then held captive in a foul compound.

A moral threat is proclaimed,

A former sovereign is shamed.

Five seek the lost one's release,

To keep the world and more at peace.

The lost one will reveal a paradise,

With a royal hand of the wise.

The eight guardians add one to their ranks,

Four of Five watch from the land's river banks.

A rising pentagon in crystal foretells all,

Torn down walls of hatred fall.

Down goes the former in pink not creme,

Blood of silver not blue shall reign supreme."

Trowa turned to Heero in his leather chair on four wheels. He looked amazed like he came to a realization. "Either it is me or this prophecy is coming true. Prophecy lost the girl, but Relena is holding her captive after finding her."

"Yeah like Prophecy's threat isn't so bad and Relena is shamed by her actions," said Duo.

"We are trying to free her to stop another bloody war," stated Wufei.

That made almost half the lines fulfilled.

"Don't forget that Relena said her blood was silver not blue or red or even purple," added in Quatre.

Heero distracted the boys with information about a place Relena might be holding the girl. They all got ready to travel discreetly.

They crept past a guard's post, but the guard was watching the channel Eight news. Apparently, Prophecy abducted Senator Vargas to prove they meant business. They all leapt over the metal fence agilely. They ducked behind trees and bushes to avoid detection. Duo planted the bombs while Quatre lead them through the maze like fortress. Trowa handled the knives, but Heero had numerous guns. Wufei watched their backs. They used the air vents to avoid scientists and medical aides. They smelt burning flesh and saw blood samples in syringes at the test lab. One time, they heard a feminine scream of terror and pain. Stealthily, they hurried to the scream's general location to find an empty moonlit room with needles lay abandoned on a metal tray.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre read what was in each injection needle or what had been in one. A new modified Black Plague, spotted fever, small pox, HIV, AIDS, and leprosy were some of the needle contaminants. His eyes went directly to the window when he felt anguish outside through his empathy. He saw a gagged body thrown over a shoulder being carried to an awaiting shuttle. A woman in a white lab coat hit the body's head. He fell to his knees as the girl's pain hit him full force like a cargo train at its highest speeds. He had difficulty breathing. Trowa had to carry his shaking body over his shoulder out of the danger zone.

Wufei had already downloaded the compound's computer files which took up a good portion of his hard-drive.

They left in the hidden jeep with Quatre in the back, sweating and whimpering in a fetal position. As they got farther away, Quatre fell asleep.

When they got back to the townhouse, four skimmed the files to get as much information as possible. Relena pulled a trick on the boys thinking to distract them from the new location by sending them to two other places first, but Wufei pointed out one place did not exist. Trowa cursed Relena and her damn morals or the lack of. He slashed his sword through a non-existent former queen.

Quatre woke up later at 6 am, his eyes were filled with sympathy.

"What happened back there?" demanded Heero.

"The girl overpowered my mental block. She did not ask for this. She can do more if she could heal properly." Quatre ate privately in his room then showered in the adjoining bathroom.

Meanwhile, the scientists and doctors had to set-up their medical equipment, giving Immortal time to heal in the moonlight. She became immune to the lighter sedatives. She often lay in a healing sleep for two days. When she woke up, she sat in a mediating stance in the crescent's light. She kept her eyes closed, but her other senses open to any danger to her or her plan.

'Saturn... Mars...Please get me out of here. I desperately need you. I do not know how much more I can take. They inject me, burn me, and more.' Immortal was pleading for help through a telepathic message that traveled millions of miles to reach a twenty-one year old woman and a baby girl that started to age until she was eighteen.

The woman met the younger in the hall. Prophecy as a group was awakened to be informed.

Earth, the leader, cringed at what the condemned doctors were doing to his friend. Mercury started to pack medical supplies while Pluto arranged for transportation. Jupiter and Uranus planned the style of attack. Venus was busy figuring out Immortal's rescue. Earth went to abduct Congressman Richey then put him in the same cell as Senator Vargas. Neptune located the underground London facility.

They breached the base's security the next night. They were joined by the pilots, who infiltrated through the other side. The two groups intersected in a hall and had to dodge one another's attacks. Uranus was screaming profanities about demonic doctors and ways for anyone to die.

'Mars, where are you?' came another telepathic message from Immortal.

'Can't you hear Uranus?' came her reply.

'No...' the message was ended as Immortal was sedated once more.

Mars urgently contacted Mercury through a vibrating communicator. Neptune screamed at everyone to shut up so Mars could be heard.

"You are in the wrong location. She is somewhere farther south. Get your arses out of there fast!" screamed Mars.

"Sorry, but we gotta book," Uranus made excuses, but was halted by a hand to the wrist. A glare did not deter Quatre from speaking.

"Please let us help, we know that Relena's acting insane. Your friend is in great pain," pleaded Quatre.

Uranus' look seemed to relay the message of 'no duh.'

Mercury dialed Earth via communicator, "Can the pilots be trusted?"

"If they betray our location, we outnumber them. We better hurry before Moon dies and Queen Moon avenges her daughter along with Father Sun."

Uranus blindfolded then plugged their ears. They misled the way to the shuttle and how long it took to reach the Prophecy location. They were released in Earth's supervision.

Earth was a tall man with black hair in a blue long sleeved shirt. The man's blue eyes looked like a hurricane at its worst. Saturn sat next to him in purple, sharpening a blade.

"I am Earth and I know all about you five. Welcome to Prophecy 001. I know that you are the five meant to seek Moon's freedom. Shut up until I am finished. Moon or Immortal aka Lost Empress went to visit her dowager aunt, but something went wrong when she was returning. She was in a hospital receiving care when Relena captured her after finding out about her blood color. Explosive repercussions will result in the Lost Empress' death. Her mother, the Queen will activate an old back up system that will avenge her daughter."

"How did you know that the Lost One was not in London?"

"Two of the guardians are slightly telepathic, but not as much as Moon. She is able to send messages when able."

"What can Moon do exactly?"

"Oh. Heal, resurrect, blow up the universe, empathy, telepathy, and much more." Venus said off hand while counting them off on her fingers.

"Don't forget control silver and light," reminded Saturn.

"What about you?"

Earth smiled in a funny way with humor in his eyes, "You will have to wait to see."

"Why can't Prophecy disable this system? Since it is so old, it should be easier to shut down."

"We are on the Queen's side, actually. Moon is the Messiah of Light to the Cosmos. The King's system is even worse since the Sun will implode. Moon's father will seek to repay the kindness done to his only child. Besides, neither system can be hacked or found. Both are so advanced... Never mind you will never understand."

Earth turned to his team, but he was playing the rule of temporary leader for some reason. The women still seemed hesitate to follow him. Mars and Wufei were put in a team to stalk and hack Relena's computers. Mars objected since she thought Moon needed her right away. Earth glowered at her, but she reluctantly gave in with a grumble about too much comfort in his position.

Jupiter and Duo, the joker, were to infiltrate any companies involved in Moon's testing. Trowa was to make appearances near Relena to throw her off their trail. Saturn stayed with Quatre to show him the new colonies.

Mars, Trowa, and Wufei took the same flight and registered at Relena's school. Mars and Wufei played pregnant girlfriend and boyfriend. Mars told Wufei to call her Raye Ana Mars. The rouse of being pregnant with Wufei's love child kept the two close and allowed them excuses. Raye would run out of a classroom, acting sick to her stomach to break into Relena's office. Wufei would follow claiming it was his duty, sometimes Raye would drag him with her, crying about how he did not love her because she was fat.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo learned to call Jupiter Lita Jovia Jupiter as they acted like new sponsors. They photocopied files and more.

Saturn aka Hannah Regina Saturn showed Quatre the newest cluster of ten colonies. Each woman had a triangle colony that could join to the large hexagon colony, Moon's. As one, the nine formed an eight-pointed star. Four colonies had armories. Earth had a colony that circled the other nine. Moon's colony was closed allowing no one, but the women inside.

"Quatre... Moon would undoubtedly want you and your colony to join our alliance. We can move your colony across from Darien Rhea Earth." Hannah continued to explain how Moon's paradise would work. Moon would become Empress like she was meant to be, avoiding war, staying neutral, but fighting when necessary.

Hannah's colony had numerous sanctioned research facilities and schools. Orchards were on Earth Colony. Mercury and Neptune had several lakes with fish. Jupiter had many crops. Mars Colony was a religious center. Uranus had pastures for cattle, pigs, and more. All the colonies stayed near and in Moon Colony.

"You'll adore mama. I would not be surprised if you fall in love with her. She has made many sacrifices like you." Hannah returned with him to the base of operations.

Darien was on the communicator with Mars when Hannah got back. Apparently, Relena was taking a trip to Africa next week and Lita's information confirmed that. Drugs were being sent to a war ridden place called Fool's Take, a cliff area. Raye and Wufei were told to make excuses then come home.

Prophecy mobilized 3.5 days later. They hijacked the supply trucks to get access. Fool's Take was built right into the cliffs. Lita killed the electricity while Darien took down the patrols. Cameras recording were no problem since Lita also took care of the back up generators. Michelle Nereid Neptune planted explosives to blow the place so no more experiments could take place there anymore. Mina copied any information that might be useful then blew up the computers after taking the hard drives. Raye burned any on going experiments. Erica barreled through her obstacles to reach Moon, who was too weak to stand. Amy froze the bars before Erica kicked the bars to shards. Hannah healed Moon until she ran out of energy, leaving Darien to carry her. Erica carried Moon who dozed off. Trista Charon Pluto transported everyone to Moon Colony.

Moon, in her ragged, tattered, shredded, burned clothing, was cleansed and given an IV of sugar and carbohydrates. Protein was added every once in a while. A nearly wall-less room, provided sunlight and moonlight, was Moon's sleeping chamber. Raye checked up on her to find her tossing and turning from a nightmare caused by her experience. Raye had to calm her down once a night. Sunlight, moonlight, and sugar seemed to speed up the process of healing. In order to heal though, Moon had to create antibodies for every disease, virus, bacteria, and whatever else she was injected with. Moon was laid in a raised white gold bed with gold fleur de lis designs including silver accents. The comforter was cream with silver and white butterflies. Minako Carolina Venus dressed Moon in a light white silk night- rail. Amy tightly bound Moon's silver hair in a braid to keep the hair from getting in the wounds. Darien bandaged the wounds.

Daily, bandages were taken off because that wound would be healed with no scar.

Moon gave everyone a scare when she was not in bed one morning. Moon telepathically called Raye to the study.

Moon was drinking a warm cup of hot cocoa when they entered. The pilots were amazed by Moon's beauty. Her eyes told them that she had seen too much for a woman her age. Raye ran to hug Moon in a sisterly fashion. Darien kissed both her cheeks before Erica Titania Uranus twirled her around in a circle. Trista just curtsied, but Moon pulled her into a hug. Everyone else wanted hugs, too.

"It is good to see everyone, again. Welcome pilots. I heard you call me Immortal or the Lost Empress. My comrades sometimes call me Moon. My name is Serenity Aurora Moon." Serenity acted like a queen with grace in every step. Her speech was eloquent. Her aristocratic head was held high with confidence. She was dressed elegantly in a cream silk day dress with an ivory belt wrapped around her thin waist. She almost floated to a nearby bookcase. She retrieved a leather bound book which she gave to Darien to hold momentarily until instructions were issued.

The women did not hesitate to follow their orders like they did with Darien. Darien and Amy Ionia Mercury were sent to investigate Relena in all aspects. Michelle and Trista went to see the colonies' progress. Mina and Hannah stayed with Serenity. Erica ran off to check security on Moon Colony. Hannah was told to go get dressed. Lita was asked to help Erica.

Hannah returned fifteen minutes later in a lacy purple knee-length skirt with a white blouse that has small purple floral designs. She wore white stilettos. She held Serenity's hand as they walked out to the limo with an eight-pointed star on a flag. A loyal man drove to the colony's center after letting his employer inside.

The group passed fashionably designed buildings that connected through catwalks. A park had a playground with gardens for the adults. Trees provided shade for soon to be picnickers by the river. Suddenly, a 16 foot wall of crystal came into view. A couple of towers were rising behind the wall. Every wall was outlined or highlighted in new silver. The sight was astounding and they did not notice it was a five sided wall.

"This is Crystal Palace, gentlemen." Serenity seemed to smile in pride.

They were let in without identification, because the guards knew to expect her and that the limo belonged to their Empress.

The long car drove to a finished archway that covered most of the limo. Everyone got out first before Serenity when Antonio opened the door. Mina led the group to an extensive room, but Serenity alone walked to a platform.

"Have the sugar handy Mi." Mina in reply held up a bag filled with rock candy and more sweets.

Serenity took a deep breath before she pulled out an ornate dagger with a silver blade and a hilt of glowing crystal.

The pilots moved forward to get the dagger, thinking that she meant to hurt herself. They had become quite attached to her without truly getting to know her. Mina stayed them with her arms, shaking her head as if to say trust Serenity, she knows what she is doing.

Serenity pricked a finger and a drop of silver descended with a splash. Her finger healed in a nano-second. She cast her arms out with her eyes closed. In an unknown language, "Crystal Walls arise to meet with silver to see hatred's demise. Paradise awaits within and beyond these gates." The walls and ground started to shake aggressively like in a tremor.

The pilots fell down as they lost their balance. Mina helped them to their feet before handing over the candy bag. Hannah went to Serenity, who leaned onto her also giving her forehead a peck of a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mi ask Michelle if she is up to furnishing the palace. If you want you can join her in this endeavor."

Mina smiled in delight like a child given a new toy. Her stance did not change from protection to her leader. The group of eight were led down at the new staircase. Serenity was the only one to look back to see a silver throne where she once stood. She chewed then quickly swallowed the sweets.

More of the surrounding palace grounds was in shadow. Duo looked back to gauge the growing building. His audible gasp caught everyone's attention. Before their very eyes, the crystal structure reached for the dome. Serenity serenely smiled when the pilots looked at her in question. Mina and Hannah did not look surprised at the building's climbing ascent.

Serenity read from the leather bound book on the ride back to the mansion. She'd pop an oreo in her mouth every minute.

"How did that happen?"

"A rising pentagon in crystal foretells all."

The pilots were stunned and gaping. They had no logical explanation of how it was possible. They then realized that another line in the prophecy came true and she knew it.

Trista joined them in the foyer after Mina ran off to find a replacement. Trista looked ready for business in her maroon suit. She handed over papers with a quill.

"Your majesty, Venus asked Uranus to take over her guardianship for the day. I do not know who looked happier."

"Both. Mi gets to play interior designer with Michelle while Erica get to be the watchful guardian. I need to see Captain Tremont and the other wall eyes. How is business doing in the pink aspects?"

Trista smirked in pleasure. "The Wall Eyes are waiting for your call. The report is in your hands."

Serenity opened a pink folder after giving Trista the flourishly signed documents. She used her index finger to outline the line she was currently reading. Her eyes moved in the same path as her finger. She gave a small chuckle in humor then shook her head in distaste. "Skeletons in the closet, indeed. Relena is a menace to society. We need to publicize this knowledge so she can be reprimanded."

Trista nodded in absolute agreement, but then again no one seemed to disagree with Serenity. "Clare Sobel also waits for your call," informed Trista.

Serenity exhaled mightily, "I will leave Pyro to entertain you while I do business." Serenity laughed at an inside joke. She ran upstairs before Raye could see her. Trista called for Pyro a.k.a. Raye.

Raye was grinning, but uttering about nicknames were stupid. She led them to a room that had five or more rooms attached. Her black slacks with a red halter top made Wufei drool a little. He started to develop feelings for her during their last mission. Raye told them she had a game of wits for them to play. Each adjoining room suited each pilot, but it was up to them to figure out which and how to get in. None used keys. "You cannot tell another if you found their room and one person per door at a time." She seemed to preen at her way of giving herself alone time.

One door's lock was like a safety deposit lock. A second was unlocked by voice and eye identification. The next was a puzzle with pieces that had to be moved one at a time. The third needed five riddles answered. The last had a number pad.

It took twenty-five minutes for them to try to get in. Heero almost shot the number pad when it mocked him and he could not hack or bypass the fire walls. It shocked him when he tried to hot wire it. Duo laughed himself crazy at the riddles. Wufei blushed when he had to recite a romance poem to the computer's satisfaction then stare into a screen while a voice said, "hold it... almost done," for five minutes. Quatre thoroughly enjoyed solving his puzzle of a lamb lying next to a watchful lion. Trowa swore under his breath like a pirate when the tumblers did not make a sound.

Each room was to the pilot's tastes.

Trowa's room was full of red gymnastic equipment and blue mats underneath. A trampoline made him feel younger like a child.

Quatre entered a library where Amy was adding new books. She greeted him cordially then asked if he wanted to play chess.

Wufei got a mediation and dojo room. Bamboo sticks for training lined the walls. Raye joined him later.

Duo was in shock at all the computer and video games. A five foot all around TV took up one whole wall. Every game system was hooked up. Lita challenged him to a showdown at Defcon V.

Heero went into a computer filled room with new harder fire walls to crack.

A bell at 7 pm, pulled all back outside. "Dinner will be served," bellowed a red faced man in white and silver. He was James Cunningham, the primly proper butler. He would be moving to Crystal Palace with Prophecy. His stance was rigid from many years in the military. He would look back then roll his eyes at how slow everyone was going.

A large oak table was situated in the dinner room's center. Chairs were not hard to come by. No one was allowed at the head of the table in a chair fancier than the others by far. The purple cushions were fatter than the red ones on the guardians' chairs. Two cream pillars held white taper candles as the center piece. The walls were white with wooden trim to match the table. A mirror was across from the window with two others directly across from one another on the adjoining walls.

All of Prophecy waited for Serenity to sit down before they started to chat and eat. Maids brought in a bowl of spaghetti and garlic bread, which were passed around clockwise with Serenity being served first even though they had guests.

"Serenity," addressed Darien to get her attention, "What will happen next?"

"Publicly, I announce Relena's crimes then my plans for the walls of hatred and have the wall eyes execute my plans. Relena is related to the late Queen Metallia and her daughter Beryl. It seems insanity runs in the family gene pool," explained a tired woman, a delicate yawn escaped her in no time. "I will be opening the colonies to the people very soon. Dad wants to see us along with Mom and the rest of the family. I still have to find Prince Orion."

Both she and Saturn finished before anyone else and left for bed.

The conversations continued though, "I am worried about her. She has so much on her plate to handle. Emperor Leonel and Empress Virginia sent their son to be reborn, but are not helping in the least with information."

That night, Saturn had a nightmare of Serenity's torture and went to Serenity for comfort. She was embraced like a young child in need of a mother's love.

Serenity's bedroom was similar to the Dark Ages rooms. A chest at the foot of the bed. A vanity dresser against the opposing wall. A balcony window was draped in dense cotton to allow the person their sleep. A music box sat next to her jewelry box.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Serenity held a two year old instead of an eighteen year old woman. She just kissed baby Hannah's forehead.

'Pu, I need Hannah's baby clothes,' claimed Serenity in telepathy.

Trista met Serenity in Hannah's room. A raised eyebrow later, Trista left to get Erica and Darien to fetch Hannah's old bed. She threw a pair of clothes on the bed.

Serenity shook her head in dismay. She changed Hannah into blue jean overalls with a purple undershirt and socks. Hannah placed a wet kiss on the woman's pale cheek.

"Luv ye ma," Hannah tried to say 'I love you, mama.'

"Same here, sweetling," a kiss to the forehead proved her statement.

Hannah just grinned then laid her head down on her mama's shoulder. She simply closed her eyes in exhaustion, falling asleep within seconds. In her sleep, Hannah wrapped her arms around Serenity's neck.

Serenity in her white dress shirt with silver fluer de lis wrapped Hannah's back in a lavender baby blanket. She strolled downstairs to the back parlor then sat in a cushioned glider to watch the nature channel on cats.

Twenty minutes later, that is where thirteen people found them after Trista told the guardians. The five pilots had no clue of what they would find. Trista carried a coloring book with colored pencils.

Hannah yawned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ah. Who is this cutie pie," Quatre wanted to hug her.

"Pilots, I guess I need to reintroduce you to Hannah Regina Saturn."

Wufei snorted in disbelief while the others looked at her in doubt.

"Tis true, I am 'annah," a younger Hannah said.

"I highly doubt that, little one," stated Duo with a silly grin on his face.

Hannah marched up to Duo then gave a mighty kick, for a two year old, to his unguarded shin. Defiantly, she raised her chin afterwards. After Duo stopped jumping on one foot, he tried to grab her, but she danced over to a guardian.

"This is Hannah, pilots. This is one of the half curses." (Mars gave them proof later.)

James Cunningham entered through a side door, "Mrs. Sobel is here, your majesty."

"Thank you James."

James returned with a woman in a brown business suit followed by three others. She glanced over at Hannah to see her coloring within the lines, an eyebrow was raised.

"I am glad that you called, Empress."

"You seem the honest type from what I have heard from your husband. All he wants to talk about is you," complimented Serenity, causing Clare to blush. Serenity handed over a script to be looked over.

The guardians escorted everyone to Crystal Palace grounds then helped set up the camera equipment. A podium was brought out for Serenity's speech on the newest cluster of colonies. The guardians stood behind their commander while the pilots were in front.

"My fellow pedestrians. I am Serenity Aurora Moon, my mother was Queen Selenity married to King Michael. As you might have noticed, nine new colonies have been secretly built. As of next week, I will be signing treaties and alliances before I allow the good people in to build new lives. New job opportunities will be available. Prophecy is no more since my release from Relena Peacecraft, who experimented on me illegally. This was an act against humanity and as such I demand she be reprimanded." Serenity stepped back to allow Mina to take her place.

"By noon tomorrow, the walls of hatred will fall. Each leader found worthy will receive a copy of a treaty and alliance to be signed or refused." Mina was nudged aside by an impatient Erica.

"Any mail to Serenity should be sent Crystal Palace on Moon Colony. Thank you."

Serenity was surrounded by her guardians. She was a bit anxious to go home. She brought out her book and started to write in it. She began to worry her inner cheek. Her eyes did not stay in one spot for long and she fidgeted in her comfortable position.

"Serenity," growled Raye in a temper.

"Hmm..." the silver eyed woman was distracted and not paying attention.

"Talk," commanded Darien in a no nonsense tone.

"Trouble is racing over the horizon. I fear that resistance to our change is a dangerous threat to what we have worked for. A lot is to be done." she looked ready to cry.

"Oh girl, we have faced worse than this before," Lita pulled her friend into a tight embrace of solace.

"The mansion's furniture will furnish a portion of the palace."

Serenity looked up in surprise that she forgot one detail, "The Peacecraft colony needs a new leader."

Trista dismissed that thought. She claimed the palace would be ready at noon. She stated that she was going to refurbish the royal chambers, herself.

The walls fell with a great explosion at the same time another line came true.

Later that week, five people left on a tour of the colonies. Serenity took Mina and Erica with her including Heero and Quatre to talk to the growing populace. The planetary colonies had a system that no one noticed. As they entered the colony, they were purified, but never felt a thing.

The other outsider colonies wanted to meet this Empress so she went there for treaty talks. She was up on stage when three gunshots were fired ominously at her. A bullet grazed her temple with another in her shoulder. The last one missed since the intended target was shielded by her guardians on the hard ground. Serenity was dizzy from pain and blood loss. Quatre cradled her head in his blue-clothed lap.

"We need to get her out of here," shouted Mina in her guardian role as Venus.

"Crystal Palace went under attack at the same time. Trowa, Duo, and Wufei have asked to guard the palace from our old mansion."

Uranus carried Serenity to the limo where Amy mysteriously met them to take out the bullet then bandage both wounds.

"We have a major problem," started Amy.

"What else can go wrong? Dammit. Kitten does not deserve this."

"Let me finish, will ya. Someone is after her and she cannot fully heal for a week since there is no moon to be seen and it is supposed to be cloudy, too. She needs to go into hiding."

Uranus rolled her eyes in a no duh manner. She smoothed away hair from Serenity's face. A wet cloth was used to try to get blood out of her silver hair.

Mina came up with a plan of action. Serenity could not stay with the Guardians, because the attacker knew the Guardians were always near her. She would need bodyguards while Mina played the impersonator.


	6. Chapter 6

Quatre and Heero took her back to the millionaire's colony mansion when the Manguances would act like secondary bodyguards.

Serenity was back to good health, but pale so Quatre took her out to eat at a fine cuisine restaurant where he occasionally complimented her on many aspects, causing Serenity to blush. She commented on his fine taste.

"My plans for a stable future cannot continue until the corrupt leaders step down."

"You are very wise, Serenity. I hope my colony can join yours."

Honored, she smiled in gratitude then clasped his hand in hers across the ivory clad table. They ate chicken cooked in a style made by the French while angel food cake for dessert. Both had a square cloth in their laps. They talked about their interests for the future. They danced like partners meant for each other. Quatre insisted upon paying the bill.

He had her arm in his as they walked to the awaiting limo. Heero decided to drive after he examined the automobile for bombs or tracking dots. He started driving in right turns to lose his tail when he noticed a red sedan following them. A quick turn threw the lady into Quatre's lap. He rolled them to the floor when bullets were fired. Quatre held her close on the floor as bullets were exchanged. Trowa was called to play decoy so the trio could get away to trade cars for a white BMW.

Mina met them at the private shuttle that would take them back to Crystal Palace with twice as many sentries. The BMW was driven by an agent to a parking lot where they blew it up for cover.

Serenity did not send twelve nations treaties or alliance papers, causing her enemy list to spread.

Relena's old colony elected a new leader, whose ideas were similar to Serenity's. Darien befriended the leader, Cassandra Winslow, causing a budding relationship to bloom. Cass, for short, was urged to sign the papers by 9/10 of the colonists. They sent her letters wanting allies.

Darien asked Serenity to allow Cassandra to Moon Colony to sign the papers in person to set her mind at ease.

"She sounds true to our cause. She will need two bodyguards, but show her around first. No weapons whatsoever, understood." Serenity enforced the last comment to stress the point.

Darien did not hesitate to nod, because he knew Serenity was starting to hate guns. He turned on his heel after bowing to get Alan Rush and Samuel Jacobs then prepare the private shuttle. Alan and Sam were briefed on the way.

Darien took her to Le Rosa for dinner on their first night on Moon Colony. She wore a green gown of cotton. In the morning, he bought her a green cashmere pillow-sleeved gown for when she would meet Serenity during the formal gala and dinner. Some other leaders were invited, they were housed outside Crystal Palace grounds in expensive hotels. Cass had lunch at Café de la Lune, which had tables under shade trees.

She went to Tranquil Sea, a day spa for the well-off. Cass got a French manicure with a faux emerald in each nail. A pedicure was included. Her hair was curled.

"Cass, please understand why Serenity is this way. She has been tortured, shot at, and abducted. Do not spook her for her eight guardians are not scared to protect her no matter what. She is royalty in every term and meaning."

A limo dropped them off. A richly garbed servant opened the door and helped Cassandra out onto a red carpet. A dozen other limos and fancy or imported cars were behind and in front of theirs. A woman on a shorter man's arm was walking ahead of them. She wore a ruby red gown of cotton with rubies dangling from each ear. The couple was Gerald and Jezebel Porter. Jezebel was fifteen years Gerald's junior, but Gerald was wealthy.

Cassandra entered on Darien's flexed arm under a crystal chandelier. No lights were seen or visible, but the crystal walls and ceiling seemed to give off natural lighting that flattered everyone. White or creme orchids sat on custom made tables near every stained glass window. They walked down one side of the double staircase after being introduced. Gerald and Jezebel walked down the other side. Darien and Cassandra went to greet Serenity, who was chatting with Quatre. Cass curtsied while Darien kissed her hand in a bow.

"It is nice to finally meet the lady of Darien's eye," Serenity smiled enchantingly.

"Thank you."

Dancing music played non-stop letting the colorful dancers continue weaving in and out, laughing. Each table had a center piece that was white like, fantail fish, lilies, candles, roses, waterlily, calla lily, lotus, or gardenias.

"Enjoy the night, Lady Cassandra," Serenity waved at the room to show what fun there was to be had. Her empire waist creme gown had white delicate butterfly beadwork with creme thread. A small veil train added to the gown's elegance. Three pearls rested on her collarbone on a white gold chain. A pearl bracelet matched the hanging pearl earrings and studs on the higher lobe. A pearl laid in the middle of her forehead from a white gold chain circlet.

Cassandra's green cashmere gown was of the style from 1811 in Ireland. An emerald necklace was in the shape of a shamrock. Emerald earrings hung from her ears and looked like vines. She looked like simple folk compared to Serenity.

Darien took his date to meet his comrades in arms. Cassandra was intimated by the powerful women. Suddenly all music stopped.

"May I have your attention please. Thank you," Serenity had a staff that screamed 'POWER' (Cosmos Staff). "Tonight, we celebrate the newest addition to the Guardians. We also honor all those in the name of peace. So without further ado, Darien Rhea Earth please step forward."

The closest Guardian patted him on the back. Darien moved to stand then kneel on one knee with his fist over his heart. A sword and dagger were in his belt.

"In honor of your service as of late, I officially declare you Guardian Earth," She touched her staff to Darien's heart, head, and sword.

The symbol for Earth briefly flashed green on his forehead, but none saw as he was facing away from the crowd. "Thank you, your majesty." He received a distinguished nod in return.

The dancing music began anew with Serenity and Quatre dancing center stage. She laughed at the stories he told to amuse her, mostly about Duo's pranks.

Darien knew that his beloved date had questions pertaining the ceremony that occurred. "Empress Serenity, Cassandra, just gave me full rights to govern Earth Colony. She paid for its construction like all ten colonies. I am now a Guardian, meaning that my loyalty is hers first and that I guard her like eight others which you met. I was born loyal, but I now carry the title. I have proved myself to her to earn that title. She rules all, but we govern under her guidance. This position is full of advantages and disadvantages, but they are part of the job."

The guest almost laughed at Darien's obscene comments until Darien said seriously, "Ask the empress when you go to sign the papers in the Moonlit Room."

Darien led her back inside to keep dancing away the night. The night slowly ended after Serenity went to bed. The guests started dwindling down until none were really there. Cass followed Darien to the Gem Wing. He pulled a gold key that had an emerald inlaid in the base. The lock and key seemed to glow when they came in contact, then the door swung open. Cass got to stay in the Emerald Suite. Green tones were all around. The deep emerald drapery kept the light out. She wore her white nightgown to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

She covered her night gown with a loaned emerald velvet robe to breakfast that she was invited to by Mina, Guardian Venus. She was greeted by all the Guardians including Empress Serenity.

"I understand that you doubt Guardian Earth. It sounds crazy, doesn't it. Every royal needs protectors, correct. I just have some stay closer and longer than others. My nine Guardians are my family, friends, and more. We have seen too much together for others our age, but the experiences have given us wisdom to build an empire of vast proportions."

Two maids brought in blue berry pancakes with maple syrup, grilled bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice, and toast with jelly and jam. Both girls had their hair braided. Everyone got equal amounts.

"Michelle says the Moon is yours, because the deed has the old queen's signature. All buildings are illegally there. Your visit is awaited," Venus handed over a vellum sheet in a clear plastic covering.

Serenity put off the visit until later in the day. She showed Cassandra the Sun Room. The Gem Wing had fifteen bedroom suites for the Guardians and a special guest or two. The Mystic rooms corresponded to the Gem rooms. The Angel bathroom had a key that was Serenity's alone. The Diamond Suite was also Serenity's. The Dragon bathroom connected to Raye's Ruby Suite. Amy had the Nymph and Topaz. Opal and Pixie belonged to Mina. Michelle had the Aquamarine and Mermaid. Lita's Jade Suite opened to the Sprite Bathroom. The Amethyst and Unicorn Rooms were Hannah's. The Pegasus and Lapis Lazuli belonged to Erica. Darien was given the Demon and Alexandrite Suite. Trista stayed in the Garnet Suite and used the Fairy Bathroom.

The Elemental Wing were less extravagant bedrooms (Fire, Water, Earth, Nature, Air, life, Love, Death, Time, Ice, and Light were the names.)

There was the Mercury Library, Neptune Pool, Sun Room, and Mars War Room. Venus was the living room. Serenity sat in the Moon, throne room. The conservatory was the Stars. The greenhouse was Earth while the kitchen was Jupiter. Uranus was the garage and Pluto was the main hall. Saturn was the gardens.

Cassandra got to see Serenity's family portrait. King Michael Alexander was a finely dressed handsome man with a yellow peridot set in a gold circlet. A yellow chest sash contained ribbons and badges of valor. A gold band with a white gold band was on his left ring finger, pronouncing him a married man. He held Queen Selenity Eclipse in a loving embrace with one arm. She had on her regal white gown with an upturned crescent moon in the middle of a bow at the top. Both parents had a hand on one of Serenity's shoulders. Selenity had a diamond ring in gold next to a white gold band. Michael had a large peridot gem ring on. Serenity wore a gown similar to her mother's. Serenity stood a step lower than her parents. Both women wore diamonds dangling from gold earrings and pear-shaped diamond necklaces. Serenity wore a platinum diamond engagement ring, but no white gold wedding band. Roman like columns were in the background. The initials IP was on the picture's bottom right corner.

The Portrait was framed in gold leaf with white gold accents. Silver leaves on a platinum vine crawled up and around the frame's outer and inner edges. White gold flowers were spread sparingly on the vine. Black Hills gold made it look more realistic.

"My mother fell in love with father before she found out they were betrothed ten years before. The same happened with me, but my darling went into hiding some time ago," explained Serenity of love's quirts and more.

They continued to walk down the hall, talking about politics and its horrors. They laughed at a senator hiding his homosexual second life. Serenity stated that any couple after living together for two years could marry, cutting down on divorces. No divorce would be granted until marriage consulting took place.

"My darling was Lord Prince Orion , son of Emperor Leonel and Empress Virginia."

Serenity walked with her hands clasped behind her back. Cass ran up to catch up with her then clasped her hands in front of her. Serenity took Cass directly to Darien before excusing herself.

"Where is she going?" Cass accidently thought out loud.

"Unfinished family business on the Moon. Mars and Saturn along with Pluto will be on active duty, bringing two bags of sweets," explained Darien.

"Sweets?"

"She will need energy later."

Darien and Cass toured the other colonies. Each Guardian's home was castle like and almost the same. The main structure was a square with a tower in each corner. The towers flew the symbol of that Guardian, but the main structure's flag was Serenity's royal crest, proving loyalty and more to Empress Serenity. All drapes matched that Guardian.

Meanwhile on the Moon...

Serenity stood on crumbling ruins, casting a sad eye on her old home. In Forbidden Lunarian, she called out, "As empress of this ruined kingdom I invoke the Moon's power as my right. All bases on this orb's pale face are illegal to my wisdom. Remove them from my sight!" Serenity's Cosmos Staff's pole extended a few feet, the gems glowed as power began to build. She slammed the end down with both hands. A sonic boom erupted from the staff along with a destructive burst of light. All could see the light.

All old and current OZ bases crumbled to dust. Their past existence now only remained in memory.

Serenity sagged in exhaustion, causing Mars to pop a lemon drop in the empress' mouth. Serenity leaned heavily on her two Guardians. She nearly fell asleep standing up. She did doze off on the way to Moon Colony. In her sleep, she chewed on Milky Ways, Three Musketeers, and Charleston Chews. A piece of angel food cake with double broiler frosting restored the rest of her energy reserves.

Serenity was awake when they landed. Pluto fixed her hair in case there were reporters outside. Mars gave her empress some Laffy Taffy for extra energy.

Venus met them at the terminal for up-dates on events. Everyone saw the Moon become brighter than the Sun. Venus expected them to notice the moon's base-free surface on the next full moon. Dozens of treaties were hand-delivered by Amy's new transport system.

Venus was sent to set up another speech with Mrs. Sobel. Pluto handed over the Moon's self-defense key to Serenity so she could activate it.

Jupiter escorted Serenity's limo to Crystal Palace then secretly undercover snuck her in to avoid unwanted attention. Mars left to get everyone out on the balcony for reports and dinner. Dinner was fried chicken then baked in cream of chicken soup along with mashed potatoes and corn.


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity excused herself early, claiming a headache. She was escorted to her room, where she healed under the Silver Crystal's guidance.

To Serenity it seemed like two hours, a knock woke her. It was Trista, carrying Hannah, who was adorable. Trista was sympathetic to Serenity, waving a hand that dressed her majesty for the day. Magically, Serenity's white nightgown was replaced with a knee length skirt of creme. Black high heels adorned her feet while a black robe like overcoat was over the creme skirt, but unbuttoned. A white gold necklace had three diamonds.

Serenity thanked Trista for the assistance in attire as they walked side-by-side down the hall then Amy joined them.

The group was joined by the others out in the garden for breakfast.

"Waaah!" Hannah cried out just before a sniper took a shot at Serenity, but Hannah's shield encompassed Serenity, causing the bullet to bounce off, harmlessly.

"Enough!" Serenity screamed before she visualized the sniper in her mind's eye to punish him for all his crimes. She then fell down, sobbing as she realized she would never be left alone to live in peace.

Serenity issued a mental command to her scouts to find the ex-queen of Earth, Relena. "The time for waiting is over. Relena Peacecraft has gone too far in what she thinks she can get away with," ground out Serenity through clenched teeth.

A mental nod confirmed that the order was heard.

Pluto stood behind the fuming empress, "What will you do next, your majesty?"

"We will land on the Moon next week -not month- followed by the planetary landings."

Many colonies were upset that Serenity was claiming ownership to the Moon. She had already terra-formed the Moon for life.

Serenity in retrospect had to prove the Moon was her property. She showed the public her deed of ownership on broadcast TV. "Any unprovoked attack will meet retaliation," warned Serenity to the gorillas of the colonies and world.

Protests took place on Earth's streets about the claim. Arguments started in political chambers. Riots ensued under duress.

Any area on the Moon that Serenity visited recovered.

While Serenity slept, energy was sent to revitalize the somewhat dormant Moon. The Tower of Prayer stood tall, like a beacon for the lost. She was exhausted each day, eating more sugar and needing more carbohydrates. Her body gained height each day as well, since gravity no longer shrunk her down. In the end, she was five feet and nine inches tall. Her hair changed as well due to stress and her power increasing.

Sunday night approached at a rapid pace. Serenity alone went to the famous tower of old to reactivate the defensive shield on the Moon. This also reawakened the celestial orb, plant life blossomed and animals were taken off stasis. The Moon spun so both sides would see the sun.

Monday morning foresaw the precise landing of the colonies. Buildings sprang up like the living dead. Doctors eagerly went to the hospitals and clinics. The colony's base was absorbed by the Moon. The Planetary colonies were temporarily land bound until they could land on their respective planets. It was like each colony was built from land taken from their honorable orbs.

Quatre signed a treaty, allowing him to land on the now vibrant Moon. He was astounded to discover a thicker atmosphere and breathable air with flowing water. He was ecstatic as he described it to the other four pilots, who were hunting Relena like a rabid deer. He sounded as hyper as Duo after a sugar dose.

"One river spills into the Sea of Serenity via a waterfall called Dawn's Fall, which is easily thrice as beautiful as Niagra Falls. The Moon seems to hum a lovely melody when Serenity is out. She prohibits the use of pesticides and oil, saying it does more harm than good. One can drink from the rivers without worrying about toxins." Quatre chatted up a storm, only pausing to breath every four sentences as he filmed the scenery. "The Moon has a shield that can differentiate between attacks and other stuff. The rate of carbon dioxide exchange for oxygen, alleviates asthma. The guardians are using their contacts to hunt down Relena, they are seriously out for blood. They consider each other sisters."

One scene was Dawn's Fall with rainbows flying all over. The fish were shiny and reproducing. A sunset over the Sea of Serenity was breath-taking. A monument stood tall overlooking the Sea of Tranquility which was one fifth smaller than its sister sea. A forest was vibrant with green sturdy Blarewoods, Shimmering Glasimers, and Silver Maples, reflecting some of the sunlight. An odd statue of a sword stuck in the ground said, "For all the valiant who lost their lives to defend all they hold dear." The palace was erect, bouncing rays of sunlight off the gleaming onion domes.

In order to change the public's mind, a duplicate was seen worldwide on the internet, amazing them. It was a photographers dream come true.

New vehicles were invented to convert carbon to oxygen as exhaust, being lighter in weight. Biologists had a new environment to study and categorize. Researchers could have a chance to advance cures and theories.

A stock raving mad Relena was captured soon after the video footage. She bit a good Samaritan, who knocked her out to bring her to Empress Serenity for trial.

"Relena Peacecraft, you are before this council on accounts of kidnaping, inhumane acts against a person, illegal experiments, and resisting arrest. What do you plead?" proclaimed a man in a black robe. His eyes bore into hers, urging her to be truthful.

"Innocent on all accounts as there is no proof!" squealed a crazy Relena in yellow.

"That is where you are dead wrong," Raye stepped forward with an armful of evidence. She had a law degree, so she was representing Empress Serenity. She was dressed professionally. "Empress Serenity testified about her kidnaping and more. We have paperwork as proof that you injected her with toxins, viruses, diseases, and more. That, Ms. Peacecraft, is illegal experimentation and inhumane. Witnesses, including the one you bit, attain about resisting arrest."

The court gasped at the horror that Relena was capable of. The jury was shown some footage of the testing on Serenity and heard from witnesses.

Relena had a rational moment when she knew she could no longer deny responsibility for her actions. "I did it to better mankind."

"You insult our intelligence if you think we will believe that. Your paid scientists will testify that you hoped to win the Nobel Peace Prize if the experiments had positive results."

Glares from the judge caused Relena to fidget and shrink back in her chair.

Relena tried her best to justify her actions, but they were proven to be lies. Relena looked like a fool with no one to support her.

"In light of these malicious acts, Relena Dorian Peacecraft is found guilty of all four crimes. She will be punished according to the laws," Judge London banged his gavel.

Relena was dragged away as she tried to avoid her sentence. She whined like a child not getting their way.


	9. Chapter 9

Raye proudly with triumph told Serenity the verdict.

Baby Hannah patted Serenity's cheek shortly before the shield encountered an atomic bomb which was reprogrammed by the shield to go back to its sender, who nearly shit himself until he realized it was deactivated and the toxins were neutralized. He was fined six thousand a day later for having outlawed weapons of mass destruction. The bomb squad raided the bomb facility while his residence was ransacked. The public through CNN was informed of his attempt.

The other colonies were moved back to the planets that were being repopulated.

Earth was nearly barren of human life, giving it a chance to replenish. Trash was rolled beneath the crust to become rich soil. Trees grew like wild fire as they exchanged carbon for oxygen. The water and air was cleansed while toxins were changed into depleted minerals. The ozone was no longer full of holes like Swiss cheese. Darien helped speed up the process. He also took up a political position to gain the people's trust to eventually accept him as monarch.

Serenity and Quatre started to date until he got the courage to propose to an empress. "I know you have your choice of suitors, but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Quatre proposed at sunset on the Sea of Serenity beach, behind the palace. As he knelt in front of the apple of his eye, he saw himself doing the same thing a lifetime ago.

Serenity realized he remembered loving her in his last life. She fell into his arms in relief, sobbing earnestly at having her love back.

"I'll never leave you again, my sweet empress," he held her face between his palms as his passionately kissed her ruby lips with his built-up emotions.

"We need to set a date."

"Of course, but what about arrangements? The ambassadors and other leaders will want to be there." pointed out a merged Quatre and Orion.

"That has been planned for six years."

Quatre was now six feet and two inches high with telepathy and a man's features.

Quatre changed his name a tiny bit to accommodate his past, since he originally had no middle name, he put Orion as his middle name.

Quatre and Serenity were found often near one another. They met with several wedding planners, looking for the one that suited their tastes.

One had to be removed from the premises after insulting her majesty. "I've seen a pig with better taste," Abigail Holtz's comment earned her a slap from Pluto who had Uranus and Major Hall remove Abigail. Ms. Holtz spit on the palace gate after it firmly closed behind her. (Later, Ms. Holtz' business went under foreclosure due to no payment on her mortgage since she had no customers.)

Venus was willing to help, but the empress knew her guardian had enough on her plate.

Empress Serenity knew that some traditions had to be upheld. The palace chapel was the designated location with a priestess residing over the ceremony. Knights would stand at the entrance of the pews. She added a cape attachment to her self-designed wedding gown.

The cloth was white silk that slid over the body like creme. A strip of polyester formed half an oval across her chest. It was form-fitting until mid-thigh.

Serenity contacted Quatre's royal parents along with his 28 sisters. However, she let him tell his sisters their romance story and what was about the occur.

"Tell us about this woman, who you mysteriously pick as your bride," his sisters cornered him.

"Um... I have known her for longer than you can imagine. We let our love blossom away from the public eye. Sere's rise to celebrity has allowed us a chance to commit our love before vultures come after her," Quatre explained.

"Vultures?" the younger generations were not aware of social terms.

"Men after women who have money, fame, and/ or power," answered Ginger.

"How do you know she is the one," asked a romantic.

"Our hearts beat as one, we see the universe in each other's eyes, and our souls compliment one another." Quatre smiled in remembrance. His eyes had a far off look to them.

At that time, two maids- Annette and Ashley- showed up. "We are to show you to your assigned rooms."

"Can we have a tour?"

"Her majesty suggested as much on the way to your rooms," replied the twin with a violet scarf- Annette.

"The Ancestral Hall has photos of each ruling royal with their family. The most current photo is Empress Serenity as a child with the Sun and Moon King and Empress. The very first portrait is Selene with Galen and their five children: Selenity- next-in-line, Mitchell, Stephanie with her twin, Stephan, and Elizabeth," Ashley pointed each person out as she said their name. She wore an indigo scarf.

"Stephan and his twin became royal diplomats as per their request. Mitchell had no interest in royal life so he enrolled in the military and steadily rose to General. Elizabeth married the heir to another royal family, by choice," Annette informed them.

"Selene let Selenity take over the throne once her beloved Galen passed on. Selene had no reason to stay on," Serenity finished off the first family's history. She walked with them until the library.

The Royal Library was two floors with a ladder going up to the second floor as the only entrance. The walls on the second floor were covered with shelves filled with books. The books were arranged by topic then author. A double sided shelf jetted out from the middle of each wall minus the entrance. A circle of couches surrounded a low-laying table. Each wall had either two windows on each side of the shelf or a sliding balcony door. A skylight let in even more natural lighting. The woodwork and shelves were a dark cherry. Burgundy curtains were tied back by black ropes.

"Next is the Grand Ballroom attached to the Imperial Throne room of the Moon. All public affairs take place in those two rooms. The ballroom can open up into the throne room, fitting 3 thousand comfortably," Ashley waved her hand in the air towards the wide open room.

"Great minds come to meet and speak to her majesty in the Conference Room. Scientists see her majesty twice a month to keep her up to date."

"Once a month, her top generals meet with her excellence on how the military is doing. Diplomats come once a month along with allies. The Moon's vice Roy's come once a week to talk about public relations.

"Empress Serenity blesses her people with her presence twice a week to make sure her vice roys are telling the truth. She does not cower or look down her nose at those that trust her judgement. She knows the people are the body of her land. Her people consider her the heart and soul of the kingdom."


	10. Chapter 10

"Maybe, you are biased," Sister #15 stated.

Annette sharply turned to glare at the offender, "the nobles work just as much as the middle-class to pay their taxes."

"Empress Serenity works towards peace with no illusion that pain and suffering might be needed to attain it unlike Relena Peacecraft."

"Soon, she'll be your sister-in-law. You don't hear us saying, you are biased about Quatre. Her majesty told us he is pure hearted similar to her and we take her word for it."

They reached the South Wing at that point. "You can pair up then pick your rooms. Brittany and Brenda along with Cassandra and Cassidy will attend you. Farewell."

Apparently, the South Wing had 14 rooms and each had a different color scheme.

"Ladies, we are to show you into the garden per her majesty's request. She will meet you there along with the queens of the Celestial Alliance." A woman in a green scarf waited out in the hall while they changed into suitable attire to meet an empress plus the queens.

"Oh my"

The sight that greeted them took away many breaths. The first intake of air was fresh from the poison called pollution, but fragrant. The colors of the flowers and leaves seemed to include the whole spectrum. Hummingbirds zoomed from flower patch to bush while butterflies fluttered free. A natural melody brought harmony to a busy location.

The queens ranged from 23- 28. They openly chatted like old friends. "What is so great about men that they are to inherit titles and females are married off? Let alone, female babies are killed in China so a boy can be born by chance." a tall woman with a white rose on her label questioned.

"Women are considered the weaker sex,"debated a woman with long golden blonde hair.

"I don't see them in labor or pushing a melon through a two inch hole," remarked an exotic lady in red.

"They go to war so they think men are powerful and should be heads of state," commented a smaller female, leaning back in a chair with her eyes closed.

"They have no true value of life so they are willing to toss it away. They don't understand war breeds controversy," Empress Serenity added in her own thoughts.

Sister #20 spoke up, "Men have blamed women for no sons when it is the sperm that decides the gender."

"In short, women are superior. Agreed?" The oldest looking female with hair so dark it was green tinted added on.

"Men say they sometimes have to push a pea through a straw," pointed out Sister #36 for an argument a male might make.

"They don't carry it for nine months through pregnancy symptoms."

"Their egos are more sensitive than women during pregnancy plus when we PMS."

"I told one guy, I have seen bigger. I swear his eyes watered as his shoulders slumped."

"I kicked a guy in his balls, which had him howling like a baby in a fetal position."

Some of the females laughed until they gasped for breath or their faces were red. Others were clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

Sister #12 decided to bring up a new topic, "How is it that you maintain your innocence after all you have been through? Any other would crumble under the pressure and experiments. Yet, you manage to stay sane and don't hate humanity for all it has done to you," quizzed Sister #14.

"I cannot blame all of humanity for one insane woman. If I lose who I am then I am no better than her. She would win in the battle of the mind," Serenity's ageless wisdom shone through.

Captain Lorelei Hanson strode into the view with a manilla envelope under her arm. She stopped in front of Serenity with a salute. Queen Amara of Uranus took the envelope from the captain to review the contents.

Captain Hanson stated, "A dark entity from the outer reaches of Charon is speeding toward the Milky Way. All moons in its way are obliterated, causing imbalances and instabilities. It is broadcasting the message, 'Sacre Lune!'"

"Each celestial orb has two names. The ancient name for the Moon is Sacre Lune while it is now the White Moon," Amy explained in Lament terms.

"So it is headed here, but why?"

"I doubt it is for an alliance with the Celestial Alliance," joked Jupiter's queen. "Charon and the other moons are in imminent danger."

"That is over 15 moons. Ladies, We must take our leave. Enjoy yourselves. Captain, fetch the Cosmic Generals and Silver Knights to the Conference Room. Fellow queens, you are with me," Serenity was standing at the entrance of the gardens until the queens surrounded her.

"Code yellow" was initiated. War precautions were set up.

Four of the eleven generals beat Serenity to the War Conference Room. They all stood at attention with a saute when Serenity and the queens entered. All five knights bowed at the waist.

The generals were combat based while the knights were magically enhanced with minds full of strategies. The knights each had a piece of White Moon to defend. The top knight, who led the Silver Knights defended the palace as Alex Cross. The four directions of the compass were the other four territories to defend. Each territory was mainly forests, plains, oceans, or mountains.

"How can we be of service, your majesty?"

"Something is headed our way, calling out to us as Sacre Lune. We do not think they are friendly since each moon they pass is destroyed one way or another."

"What are our orders, your excellence?" questioned General Lunasol, a military man of 25 years.

"Set-up protective measures on each moon. We need to know why they are headed here. An AI known as Ali is going to meet them before Charon to talk. We are not risking anyone on this mission, should it be suicidal," Queen Pluto informed the Cosmic Generals.

"Ali can place a bug on board," added General Martin.

"Only if they prove hostile. The bug can put the vessel on self-destruct mode or take out the threat," Serenity did not want to seem like a threat to a could be ally.

Satellites were around each celestial orb as communication, defensive, and offensive devices. They transmitted signals, projected shields, and could act like mines. The satellites were round with a code, only a few knew, to deactivate them.

"It would be wise to look out for anyone or thing unusual since we don't fully know what they are capable of yet," recommended Queen Mercury to the Silver Knights.

"Sir Alex, they could be after the Silver Crystal or me. So you are to heighten palace parameters," ordered Empress Serenity.

"Yes, your majesty!" Sir Alex Cross knew how often the enemy wanted power in one to two forms. His black pants were lint free and fade- resistant, and complimenting his blue hair (magic users have unique hair colors due to magical properties).


	11. Chapter 11

"Dismissed!"

The knights left first as they were the closest to the double doors. The generals filed out, discussing motives for the entity headed their way.

"Peace talks?" suggested General Galahead of Venus.

"No, they would request a meeting with her majesty," General Sampson of Mercury added his knowledge, "without wiping out moons."

"Why come after the White Moon? Jupiter and Uranus are bigger in size. Do they know the White Moon is head of the Celestial Alliance?" tossed out General Bakersfield of Jupiter.

"The alliance was reestablished just a few months ago," General Anderson pointed out.

"Old grudge, then?" General Farrell point in his two cents.

"Makes sense, since they use the ancient name for the moon."

"Their timing is rather close to the Imperial Wedding. Maybe, they want to see her majesty get married," joked General Cameron of Neptune.

"Or they do not want there to be a wedding," General Turnsky of Uranus smoked a cigar.

Meanwhile. . . Mars turned to Serenity, "You knew there would be another enemy three months ago. How?"

"I have started categorizing our past enemies. The pattern, I observed, says it is due. I also felt something stirring in the back of my mind while I was sedated. Quatre's parents are coming from the opposite direction as the entity. Plus a lot more important people will be in attendance."

Venus stepped forward in a one piece outfit ."I will get Captain Hall as sniper point to take out the enemy, should the need arise. Captain Hanson will take care of the emergency exit."

Neptune placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder as solace and support, "Take Saturn and Quatre with you to visit his majesty of the sun."

"Then Uranus needs a team to check out my transport so I do not have engine failure."

"Understandable."

Uranus and her personal team of technicians, mechanics, and inspectors examined the luxurious transport. The Golden Sun was the Empress's ship for traveling to the sun as it could sustain extreme heat while the Silver Star was made to travel long distances like distant stars and galaxies. The heat caused by taking off was converted into energy along with heat from outside sources and excess energy could be stored. The wiring was gold for better conductivity. Circuits and shields were double checked since no one wanted a repeat of the past crash's consequences. A small staff of 15 was assembled to clean and maintain the ship. The best crew was stationed on board. The hull of the ship could take medium sized asteroids. It was longer than wide, but had two levels. The main level was the access point, but only a 4 X6 compartment. The rest of the main level was Serenity's suites and accessible by elevator from the second level. The access point had stairs going up to the second level which was for everything else along with the bridge. The Sun King was told about his up-coming visitors. In short, he was ecstatic. He prepared a huge festive in three days. Solarians were excited to have their princess come back while meeting her beloved true prince. They considered it an engagement party of the millennium.

"Welcome home, Princess Serenity!" shouted the crowds as the sun princess disembarked. They knew her as an infant, toddler, school girl, and teenager when she spent the summers and springs on the sun.

"It is good to be back," Serenity warmly returned the solicitations. She hugged old acquaintances then kissed cheeks of women before shaking men's hands. She ate dinner with locals at city hall. She advised shopkeepers on new fashions and ideas. Drinks were shared with nobles, diplomats, and officials. Commerative stamps were designed along with coins and dolls to celebrate the up-coming nuptials.

The Sun King planned on leaving for the Moon with his daughter and heiress.

Serenity toured each major city like City of Light and others. She visited the other four palaces under royal estates. She had brunch with the duchesses while Quatre ate at the club beside the dukes. An outdoor dance began at dark. Solar sparks lit the area. Lively music echoed across the court yard. The lowest branches were connected with streamers and ribbons. Photos and pictures along with portraits were taken and completed of the royal couple. Signatures were readily available to the couple's followers.

Privately, Serenity talked to her father in his office, "Daddy, I have an ancient foe headed towards the White Moon. On the way, it destroys other moons, but not planets. On microwaves, the entity called out Sacre Lune. It poses a threat to all moons in the system. Do you remember mom talking about an ancient evil of the moon?" She was leaning against the window sill. Quatre was browsing through the large selection of books. Serenity's father, rubbing his nose's bridge sat in an estate chair without his reading glasses.

"No, but you can call on any ancestor in the family tree at the burial vault by magic. Your step great grandmother, Hera had a large mental capacity of records. She would be the best to talk to about it," recommended the aging man. " I'll send a list of the sun's enemies. One might think us at fault for not aiding them when they were at war, but we stayed away from other's conflicts."

"She hated grandma, but for some reason adored her granddaughter then me," Serenity thought back to her immortal relation.

Serenity went to the royal cemetery, where family of Sol and Lune rested to converse with her ancestors for information that would be determinantal in stopping another war. She took out the silver dagger from before and put a drop of silver blood in the altar's dish. She kneeled then spoke, "Ancestors of old wisdom, I need your assistance to aid my Kingdom. I call out to thee, answer your child's plea."

The royal blood in the dish exploded into metallic flames. The chamber lit up from the fire. The most recent generations materialized first then the immortals in Roman robes followed by the older ghosts. It took them longer to take form due to length of time of their death.

"What troubles thee child?" the ghosts in full form asked with compassion.

"My Kingdom could be in danger from an enemy that calls out Sacre Lune while destroying all other moons in its way. I need to know who they could be." Serenity looked with hopeful eyes at the generations before her.

"The Albas only speak Latin and their grudge is against you for marrying Prince Orion," King Charon of Pluto spoke up. "The Duchess of Abla held a soft spot for Prince Orion, but he looked to her as a friend. She too holds a grudge against the Moon like Beryl. Princess Alexandra does not understand that Prince Orion loves you, she thinks that he is pressured into a royal wedding due to the betrothal."


	12. Chapter 12

The space ship was met by Ali, the Artificial Intelligence sometime between Pluto and Charon. Ali was a hologram with wavy blue hair. Her frosty eyes scanned the ship's control log. "I am Ali, an ambassador of Empress Serenity of Sacre Lune, who orders the destruction of all moons to cease."

In Latin, Princess (also a Duchess) Alexandra in black with red highlights replied, "I will when she steps down from her throne and releases Quatre from the betrothal."

"Her majesty is under the impression that you misunderstand her relationship with Prince Orion. Prince Orion willingly marries her majesty," Ali responded. She had already hacked the computer to disable the weapons.

"Tell your empress, I am coming for her. Now Leave," ordered the woman with red eyes.

"She will see you in a week, then," Ali faded out, but left a virus in the system.

Ali next showed herself to Empress Serenity and the generals, "Her army is her attack method since I disabled her weapons' systems."

Quatre Orion Winner wanted to try to talk some sense into his childhood friend. "All I talked about was your good deeds and attributes."

Amy put out an idea, " Did you actually ever say you loved Serenity before knowing about the betrothal?"

Quarte shook his head, "She should know that my mom would never hold me to the betrothal if love was not apparent."

Empress Serenity turned to her betrothed, "She has a crush on you so she was blind to what you were telling her."

Empress Serenity left to plan how to handle the arising situation. She needed to protect the citzens. Amy was called in to upgrade the shields. Amara and Lita trained the army's drill instructors.

The generals were given positions around Serenity and Quatre.

The black and red space ship landed on the landing pad with the doors opening to face the welcoming committee.

An olive-skinned guard came out, pretty heavily armed. His uniform was pressed and was followed by his princess, Duchess Alexandra.

Alexandra was dressed for royal confrontation. She wore black knee high boots with a red business suit, covered in a black overcoat. Black pearls graced her neck and left wrist with black teardrop pearls hanging from her earlobes.

"Hello, Duchess," Serenity greeted her unfriendly guest.

"Cut the crap and just release Orion from this farce of a wedding," Duchess Alexandra's eyes flashed as her temper flared.

"Orion, tell her what she needs to know," Serenity wore her Neo-Queen Serenity gown.

Orion held his hands out, "I actually loved Serenity before we found out about the betrothal." He wore a medallion that stated his princehood.

"I don't believe that for a minute!" Duchess Alexandra snapped.

"Your crush on Orion has blinded you," Empress Serenity stated, calmly.

A red laser beam made contact with the crystal's defensive shield. The crystal absorbed the energy for future use.

"That was not necessary, your grace," Serenity wanted to laugh at the look on Alexandra's face.

Alexandra's gaurds and generals opened fire, but the generals quickly took action. The generals neutralized the generals while the snipers tranquilized the guards.

Serenity slowly made her way from behind Alexandra to put her hands on her temples to preform a mind meld that showed the romance and love between Serenity and Orion.

*Their first kiss, after meeting three times, in the calla lily garden with violins playing in the background.

*Orion introducing Princess Serenity to his parents.

*Then the day they were told about the betrothals after announcing their engagement.

Alexandra fell to her knees and hands as realization hit her. Orion actually loved Serenity, not her. She was escorted back to her ship after calling off the attack.

A microwave transmission reached the command center, "I'm genuinely sorry, but I hope you many happy years together." The ships were headed back to their home planet.

Days later, Orion's soul-born parents arrived in a black and silver space ship. They didn't notice any troubles as they eagerly had a group hug. Queen Guinevere happily kissed her son's cheeks multiple times as King Midas clapped his son on the shoulder. Warm hugs were exchanged when Serenity came into their sight.

They were shown the chapel and where they would be seated.

**The Royal Wedding**

Everyone stood at attention as the Sun King walked his beloved daughter down the aisle. He held her arm in his. The bride was radiant in her halter top dress. Under the bust, pearls encircled Serenity. The dress showed off her hour-glass figure with a pearl choker around her neck. Tiny pearls were scattered across the skirt with a long train following her.

Quatre was smiling as he eagerly awaited his bride. He wore a pressed royal regala. He wore black slacks with silver stripes going up the side of each leg. A white jacket with a silver belt, white gloves, silver shoulder pads and cuffs along with a silver collar completed the outfit.

The Priestess asked once they reached the alter, "Who gives this bride?"

The Sun king proudly stated, "Her mother and I."

Choir children sang in the background.

The priestess talked about love and marriage being holy in God's eyes. She tied the couple's hands together as a symbol of unity.

"Let no man or woman tear asunder what I bless today as I wed these two. Death cannot keep these two lovers apart as destiny guides them to be reunited time and time again."

The priestess wore a silver robe with a white rope hanging from her waist. "I know you have your own vows."

Serenity and Quatre repeated after each other**,** "I take you, to be my (husband/wife), my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I bless this marriage as High Priestess of the Moon. I now introduce Empress Serenity and her consort, Emperor Quatre Orion. You may kiss the bride."

They shared a long kiss in front of friends and family.

The reception at the palace began shortly after, but the royal couple went outside to wave to the crowd of citizens and kissed on the balcony while the crowd cheered in delight.

The queens and empress released their powers that night throughout the galaxy to revitalize all the planets, including Earth. There, Darien and his lady love were then given royal titles. The Celestial Alliance was then complete and peace could reign as Utopia was achieved.


End file.
